What A Player!
by xx.Mrs.Jacob.Ephraim.Black.xx
Summary: Bella is the hot new girl, Edwards a player - Full summary inside! ON HOLD!
1. Forks High

**Bella is the hot new girl from Arizona and Edward is the school player… Edward likes Bella, Bella likes Edward – but can Edward change his ways to be with her?**

**BPOV:**

Great! My first day at forks high. Did you know this school has about an eighth amount of people as my school back home? Well it does. I looked out the window and checked the weather; it was cloudy but not yet raining. I pulled on some skin tight skinny jeans, a long top with a nerdy SpongeBob on the front saying 'I love nerds!' and a pair of black heels. I straightened my hair and grabbed a cereal bar from the cupboard on the way out.

I ran outside and jumped in to my Ferrari 575 and drove to school. That was one of the good things about having my parents. Hey had _**a**__**lot**_of money! My dad was chief of police back in phoenix but he got offered head of police here, which is why we moved. My mum was a very successful business woman. She made a lot of money helping business improve and make more profit. That's why we lived in our huge new house. It was 10 bedroom mansion. I still didn't understand why we needed so many rooms but mum said it would be useful for guests. Who was I to complain though? I had a **HUGE **room!

I drove into the parking lot and pulled in to an empty space. I looked up and realised everyone was staring at me. Well not me, my car had blacked out windows, but at my Ferrari. I just laughed and grabbed my school bag from the school and climbed out. I stifled a laugh as the eyes shifted from my car to me. The boys' jaws were nearly hitting the floor and the girls were either glaring or staring at me with a look of envy. Never did realise what everyone found so attractive about me. I had boring straight brown hair; well I did but had some choppy layers and a side fringe cut in, huge brown/chocolate coloured eyes and _really_ pale skin. I'd learn to accept the fact that people found m pretty now, but at first it was quite a shock.

I smiled at everyone and walked towards reception. I stepped inside and went over to the desk, there was a quite large lady sat behind the desk. She was wearing a purple short sleeved blouse and her name tag read Mrs Cope.

"Hello... err Miss Cope? My name is Bella Swan, I'm new here and I just came to collect my time table." She looked up and I gave her a small smile.

"Ahh Isabella! We've been expecting you." She smiled and I smiled back, she was scary! "Well, anyway, here's your time table and a map of the school. Have a nice day!" I mumbled quick thanks and all but legged it from the room. As I got outside I noticed a very unusual bronze colour through the corner of my eye. I turned my head to investigate and saw that it belonged to some boy. He was surrounded by girls. Great! Another player! I decided to stay clear of him; I've had bad experiences with them. I checked my schedule and noticed I had English first.

I walked into the class room and took an empty seat near the back. I took out all my stuff and watched the door to see who would come through. My phone vibrated in my pocket so I quickly checked it. OMG! It was from Jake. I held in a squeal and read the message quickly.

_Hey Bella it's me Jake ;). Just texting to let you know I'm coming to visit this weekend so cancel any plans! :L ly – J xx_

YES! I quickly replied saying that I couldn't wait and faced the front. It was only then I realised the girl sat next to me. She was quite small from the looks of it (she was sitting down) and had short hair that poked out in all directions. It was the type of style that would look stupid on someone else but it looked great on her. She had beautiful brown eyes, not quite chocolate like mine, and a very pretty face. I opened my mouth to speak but she beat me to it.

"Hey there I'm Alice Cullen, you must be Isabella?"

"Just Bella" I corrected

"Okay Bella, would you like to sit with me at lunch?" she asked.

"Yeah sure, why not?" I smiled, looks like I got a new friend.

"Great what lesson do you have next fourth?"

"Umm… Biology I think, in room S18."

"Cool I'll meet you outside."

We both turned back to the board.

Fourth period came by very quickly. I walked in to class a little late and went up to the teacher. He gave ,e a book and pointed me to the only spare seat in the class. As I looked up I realised who my new lab partner was. _Bronze haired player boy._ Don't ask about the name! I sighed and went to take my seat beside him. This was gonna be a long lesson!

**A/N: so what do you think? Please please review!**


	2. Biology and EPOV!

**A/N: I am absolutely amazed at the amount of people who liked this story! I mean wow! I had like 33 alerts, favourites and reviews! (Not 33 of each) so too thank you guys, I'm posting this chapter early!**

**BPOV:**

I never actually realised how fit Edward Cullen was until now! But then again, I did only see him from behind. His eyes were the most brilliant green colour, and his features were perfectly angled, you could even say chiselled. And wow, don't get me started on that hair… that beautiful sex hair that you just want to run your hands through… _pull yourself together Bella! Yeah he may be gorgeous to look at but he's a player! You know not to get sucked in by his looks, that happened before so don't let it happen again!_

I tried my hardest to ignore him; I turned to the front as soon as I sat down.

"Hi there, you must be Isabella Swan, I'm Edward Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you!" _omg even his voice is sexy!_ I turned to look at him and he was smiling a heart-breaking crooked grin. _Wow!_

"It's Bella." I sighed turning back to the front. _Why does everyone here call me Isabella?_

"Well, _Bella_, how are you?" he asked. He seemed quite nice… maybe he wasn't such a player after all?

"I'm good thanks you?"

"Yes I'm great, now I've met you!" omg how cheesy!

"Wow, cheesy much?" he even winked as he said it! What a goon! He just laughed and I turned back to the board. _Maybe he's not that bad after all?_

**EPOV:**

I parked in one of the only free parking spaces, which was next to a red Ferrari; wow must be the new kid. As soon as I stepped out of my car my 'fan club' came running over. Yes I have a fan club! No I'm not famous, I'm just _**really**_ hot! I know that sounds stuck up but it's true! The good thing about having so many girls after you is that you never get bored! I mean say if I'm at home and I have nothing to do, I could ring one of the skets **(A/N: harsh I know)** and they'd be over in seconds! I am probably the most popular guy in the school; I'm captain of the football team, basketball team and hockey team.

The first one to wrap there arms around me was Tanya. Tanya Denali was probably the fittest girl out of the lot; she had a nice ass and lush tits. Her face was quite nice as well. She defiantly gives the best blow jobs!

Lessons past by quite quickly and all I heard about was the new girl. The guys were saying she was hot and the girls were thinking of ways to be her friend. I'll have to check her out. I bet I could get her in my bed! I arrived at biology 4th period and took my seat. No one sat next to me in this lesson because there was a seating plan. I wasn't too bothered though. It gave me a break from the swarm of girls that normally fought to sit next to me. About three minutes later _she _walked through the door. I say she because I couldn't remember her name. I looked around and noticed the only spare seat in the room was next to me. _Shit, better learn her name!_ I turned to jasper, my sister's boyfriend, he was cool. Nice guy. I hung around with him sometimes.

"Hey, Jazz, what's the new girls name?" I whispered.

"Isabella Swan." He answered without hesitating. _He better not have the hots for her or I'd have to kick his ass!_

"Thanks dude." I turned back around just in time to see Isabella walking over. _WOW!_ She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen! She had nice tits, reasonable size, not too big, not too small. And huge chocolate brown eyes that looked like they went on forever. She sat don and turned to the front. Was she not even gonna say hi?

"Hi there, you must be Isabella Swan, I'm Edward Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you!" I pulled out my crooked grin, the one no girl could resist.

"It's Bella." She sighed and turned back to face the front.

"Well, _Bella_, how are you?" I asked. Better act really sweet now. Girls like that.

"I'm good thanks you?" She turned back towards me and smiled. _Wow how I wanted to kiss those lips!_

"Better now I've met you!" I thought I'd flatter her. Even though it was partly true. I even winked!

"Wow, cheesy much?" I just laughed as she turned back to the front.

_I wonder how long it will take for her to join my fan club…_

**A/N: there you go guys; I'm not to sure about this one. What do you guys think? I'm not sure if I like the EPOV… :/ hmm, anyway, please review and I'll write quicker!**


	3. So he is a player after all!

**A/N: Wow! I'm like updating everyday :D. Don't expect me to keep this up though :/. Anyway… enjoy. I would like RPattzmania for everything! She reviews every chapter for this story and my other **_**Love At First Sight**_** and always gives me tips on what I'm doing well and what I could improve. Just so you know, I'm partly writing these chapters so fast for you :D x**

**BPOV:**

I walked out of biology and saw Alice stood facing away from me. I snuck up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder, I swear she jumped a mile, it was _hilarious_. She playfully slapped my arm and we set of towards the cafeteria. I had barely even known Alice five minutes and I already liked her! As if she could read my mind, she said:

"I know we barely know each other but I know that we are going to be great friends! The guys will _love_ you!" I just smiled and two seconds later we got to the cafeteria. I cued up in the line and when it was my turn I got a chicken tikka sandwich, a flapjack and a bottle of apple juice. I followed Alice back to the table and was immediately scared. There was a **HUGE** boy who looked really muscly and scary, he reminded me of a bear… not only that though. There was a gorgeous blonde who looked like a super model. She was the type of girl who gives any girl a hot on her self esteem, _and boys think I'm hot. _There was only one other boy at the table and he was obviously the girls brother, maybe even twin. He had honey blonde hair and a beautiful face. **(Sorry the descriptions aren't very good)**. He must have been Alice's boyfriend because she went up and started making out with him. _Nice._ _Not. _I took a seat between the empty seat where Alice would probably sit and next to the big one. They were all staring at me. Finally Alice put her boyfriend down and sat next to me.

"Guys, this is Bella. Bella, Emmett." She motioned to the bear like one. Then she lent over and whispered in my ear:

"I know he's scary, but he's a big softie really! This is Rosalie." She motioned to the blonde, "and this hunky guy is Jasper… but keep your hands off him, he's _mine!_" we all started laughing and then Alice and Jasper started whispering in each others ear. I put the flapjack in my bag and started eating my sandwich. All of a sudden Emmett started talking to me:

"So Bella, where are you from?" he asked politely, _I guess he's not __**that**__ scary._

"Umm, phoenix." I said quietly.

"That's in Arizona right?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

Me, him and Rosalie talked all lunch, Jasper and Alice occasionally joined in. I found out I had 5th period with Emmett and 3rd period with Rosalie, how I didn't notice before I don't know. There really nice people and we got on really well, Alice was right, Emmett is just a teddy bear. When the bell rang we exchanged numbers and me and Emmett walked to history.

History was funny as! We watched 'Tales from the Green Valley' and they were cutting up a pig, which was disgusting. Apparently in the olden days they use to use the pigs balls for meet. It was quite gross. The funny bit was when they were cutting them off and all the boys were going 'ouch, aww I feel for him' and stuff like that while clutching there own balls. **(This actually happened in my history lesson, the pig bit was gross but the boys' reactions were hilarious!)**

When the bell rung I said bye to Emmett and walked back to the parking lot. That was when I saw him. Edward was sat on the bonnet of a silver Volvo, which happened to be parked next to mine. He was making out with this girl with blonde hair and a too tight top on. That wasn't that bad, the worst thing was that there was a line of girls behind her, at first I wondered what they were doing until he pulled away and the blonde girl walked off. Then the next girl in line walked up to him and they started getting off! _And I thought he wasn't a player! How could I be so stupid?_ I walked to my car and just as I was about to get in Edward spotted me. He pulled away from the girl and turned to me.

"Hey Bella, if you want to, you can join the front of the line." Then he winked. _He fucking winked!_

"No I'd rather not join the line at all to be honest." I said and climbed into my car. I pulled out of my space and drove off. When I said that to Edward, everyone's face portrayed the same emotion, shock.

_God what a dick head! _ I knew why everyone was shocked, it was blatantly obvious, no girl had ever refused Edward Cullen before!

_Well idiot, I guess I'll have to be the first!_

**A/N: again I'm not to sure about this chapter :S. well anyway what do you guys think? Hit or miss?**

**Love you all!**


	4. It's On Edward Cullen APOV

**A/N: the last chapter wasn't as popular as the others :/. I hope this ones better.**

**EPOV:**

GRRRRRR! I can't believe Bella rejected me in front of all those people! What's her problem? All I asked was if she wanted to join the front of the line because, to be honest, I would _love_ to snog Bella. Her lips are just so… _kissable?_

I wonder what I did to offend her. Every other girl in the school can't resist me! What makes her so different? _Maybe she has a boyfriend? Although that doesn't stop most girls…_ ahhh! I have NEVER thought about a girl as much as this! For some reason it mattered to me that she didn't like me. And somehow I _HAD _to get her to like me. I sighed and went into the living room to watch telly. I sat down and put a football match on. About 5 minutes in Alice came in and started telling me all about the new friend she'd made. I didn't listen at all until I heard the word Bella come out of her mouth. All of a sudden I perked up and started listening, well trying to anyway.

"…yeah so she's really pretty but not only that but she's really kind and sweet and she's got a great personality and like she's just wow! I might invite her to a sleepover with rose, do you think mum would let Jasper and Emmett stay too?…" she talks so fast! I tuned off after the part about the sleepover and grinned evilly, this is my chance to get closer to Bella!

"I think she'd let them stay, do you think I could join in as well?" I asked with my breath taking smile, Alice thought it was cute, which was why I was using it now.

"Why?" she looked suspicious.

"Well, I'd like to sped some time with you and the guys, I haven't really spoke to Emmett in ages and only briefly with Jasper today.

"Umm ok, you sure though? You can spend some time with one of your girlfriends of you want." I couldn't help but notice how she sad _one _of your girl friends, god that girl!

"Alice they aren't my girlfriends… more play things." I laughed but Alice glared at me, _god take a chill pill woman!_

"yes you can join our sleepover, YOU OBNOXIOUS PIG!" and with that she stomped out of the room. God women are so stroppy!

**APOV**:

Grrrrr! For fuck sake I hate that boy! 'There not my girlfriends more like play things' grrrr! I **WILL NOT** let him get his claws into Bella aswell! I quickly dialled hers and Roses number so we could have a group chat.

"Hello?" they both ansered at eactly the same time, if iwasnt so angry I would be pissing yself right now.

"Edward is a stupid, obnoxious pig and I swear I was so close to killing him then!" I fumed.

"What did he say?" Rose asked. I explained to them what Edward had said.

"You told him he could join the sleepover after he said that?" Bella gasped.

2Yeah but only so we could get our own back!" I grinned and laughed evily.

"How?" they both asked at the same time.

"Sleepover at my house Friday night, we're gonna play truth or dare!" we all squeeled and then chatted about random stuff. Rose agreed to ring Emmett and I said i'd ring Jazzy.

"See you tomorrow guys." I said then hung up.

_Its on Edward Cullen! _

**A/N: this chapter is dedicated to RPattzmania, who will be leaving to visit her parents for awhile. I will miss you and your reviews! **

**So anyway… what do you think? Whats all you guys favourite bit out of this whole story? Leave a review and tell me please :D. I'll update soon.**


	5. Truth or Dare Part 1

**A/N: Truth or Dare chapter! Lol I hope you like it.**

**BPOV:**

It was Friday all ready! Edward had been unusually good, other than a few odd comments. It was Alice's sleepover today, and apparently Edward was joining in, great. But maybe it would be… Alice said we were getting Edward back today, so yeah I'm quite excited! I've known Alice less than a week, but I can already tell that she's evil when she wants to be. I drove home after school to grab some stuff then Emmett was picking me and Rose up in his jeep to meet Alice and Jasper there. I grabbed my pyjamas, toothbrush and some clean clothes and stuff for tomorrow. Just as I got down stairs Emmett arrived and beeped his horn.

**-10 minutes later…-**

We arrived at the Cullen's house and it was fucking_**huge! **_We got led upstairs in to Alice's room, which was also huge. I literally laughed my head of when I entered her room. Shed set a huge tent up near the side of the room, there was even an indoor fire to toast marshmallows on! We helped Alice finish setting up the snacks before she suggested that we eat something. Alice introduced her to out parents, Esme and Carlisle, they were so nice! Esme had made us spaghetti Bolognese for tea, it was lush! After that we (including Edward) went up to Alice's room, it was getting dark now which meant it was nearly time for Edwards lesson. Hehe.

We all settled down in a circle around the 'campfire' and we're just chatting. Edward kept shooting glances my way. Haha you don't know what's gonna happen to him soon! As if on cue Alice said:

"OMG! Let's play truth or dare!" everyone agreed/

"Umm ok, Bella you go first!" Alice looked at me and I could tell I was supposed to not ask her yet, play the game a little first.

"Emmett… truth or dare?" I asked. He suddenly grinned and said:

"You don't know me at all do you little Bella Wella? I pick dare obviously!" I grinned evilly and looked around the room. He doesn't know me either. What can I do that's really gross?

"I dare you too… lick the inside of the toilet bowl!" everyone laughed and ewwed and turned to Emmett. He just laughed and got up to go to the bathroom. We all followed him and watched as he lick al along the inside of the toilet bowl. It was very disgusting! We all sat back down and Emmett turned to Jasper and said truth or dare. Jasper replied dare and Emmett said:

"Go up to Esme and slap her ass!" Jasper looked at Alice but she was pissing herself laughing. He sighed and got up. We all followed him downstairs and hid behind the door as he walked into kitchen, luckily Carlisle wasn't there! It was the perfect moment! Esme was bent over looking through the cupboard. Jasper walked up to her and slapped her butt.

"Hey Mrs C how's it going?" Esme looked a bit worried at first before understanding crossed her face.

"Haha kids very funny! No more dares like this please, poor Jasper!" everyone laughed and went back upstairs. The game carried on like this for a bit until Emmett asked me:

"Truth or dare Belly?" seriously what's with these nicknames?

"Dare Emmett…" I sighed, Emmett looked smug as he looked around the room and his eyes lingered on Edward. What the…?

"I dare you to make out with Eddie!" he laughed but everyone else looked worriedly between me and Edward. Edward looked shocked but it didn't look like he minded!

_Great!_

**A/N: sorry! Edwards lesson will be in the next chapter I promise!**


	6. Truth Or Dare Part 2 Say Cheese!

**A/N:** **here you go**

**BPOV:**

THERE IS ACTUALLY NO WAY I AM GOING TO KISS EDWARD! I refuse.

"I refuse! I'd rather snog Alice's foot then _him!_" and Alice's feet really smell! I swear Edwards face fell a little when I said that… haha!

"Bella, that's a little harsh!" Jasper said.

"Fuck you Jasper! You snog him if you're that bothered!" Ha that shut him up! Alice leaned over and whispered in my ear:

"If you kiss him Bella that means he'll do our dare more willingly!" she smiled at me and leant back.

"Fine! Come here then." He looked slightly surprised but came and sat next to me. He just stared at me for a minute and I pretended to yawn. He leaned in and went to kiss me but I stuck my hand in front of his face.

"How long for?" I asked Emmett.

"Ummm 2 minutes?" it came out as more of a question than a statement.

"Alice time I don't want a second over!" I chucked her my phone and she opened up the timer.

"Ok… 3… 2… 1… go!" I crashed my lips to Edwards and didn't even move while he tried to make me kiss him back. He must have signaled to Emmett that I wasn't moving cause he said:

"You have to kiss him back Bella!" I groaned and started kissing him back. I must admit (to myself) that he was quite a good kisser. When it was nearly 2 minutes he ran his tongue along my bottom lip. When I didn't respond he tried to wiggle his tongue in to my mouth. I looked over Alice and she started counting down from 3 on her fingers. When she got to 1 I bit down on Edwards tongue really hard, not enough to make him bleed, I didn't really wanna catch aids or whatever STDs he had from shagging all those whores.

"OWWWWWWWW! What the fuck Bella?" he screamed holding his tongue making sure it wasn't bleeding.

"What?" I asked sweetly.

"You bit my tongue!" he groaned.

"Well then you shouldn't of tried to shove it down my throat!" I said still in the same sweet tone.

"Oh well your amazing at kissing! You snog like an angel!" he winked at me.

"Really? Well you snog like a fish!" I replied quickly. There was a round of 'oooh burned!'s and some 'you just got owned man!'s.

"Alice truth or dare?"

"umm dare" I dared her to go into Carlisle's office and complain about period pains. To say he was uncomfortable would be an understatement. We all laughed and gathered back in Alice's room.

"Ummm, Edward, truth or dare?" I tried my hardest not to let a laugh escape my lips, but a little snort did escape. Everyone turned to look at me.

"what is it Bella?" Alice asked me, warning me not to give the game away.

"Well, Alice, it is pretty obvious Edward will choose truth!" I explained. Alice and rose gave me a good-cover-up look.

"and whys that _Bella?"_ Edward sneered my name.

"well, honestly? I think you're a bit of a fanny really." I said nicely. Edward just glared at me and turned to Alice:

"Dare." He said while shooting a sideways glance at me.

"okay… ummm." I knew she wasn't actually thinking she was just trying to make it look like she was.

"I dare you to… stand out by the lamp post on the main road and wave to ten cars!" hmm, I hope Alice has a better plan than this!

"Ummm, okay then." What? He barely even hesitated! Does he not mind a load of people seeing him naked? We all got out and climbed in to Emmett's jeep. He drove us out to the main road and Edward got out and started taking his clothes off. Alice whispered the plan in to me and Rose and we all smiled evilly. We all slid out just as Edward stood in front of the lamp post and started waving. We all turned to Alice and she counted down from 3 and then suddenly said 'GO!' We all jumped towards Edward. Me and rose grabbed his arms and pulled them so they were wrapped around the lamp post. Alice snapped the hand cuffs on and held the key in front of Edwards face.

"what the hell do your think your doing?" he roared as Alice stood in front of him with a camera.

"Say cheese!" she laughed, snapped a couple pictures before jumping in to the car with me and Rose. Jasper and Emmett just stood there looking completely shocked.

"Get in the car NOW! Or we will NEVER talk to you again!" Alice screamed. They sent apologetic glances at Edward and got in the car.

"this serves you right for the way you spoke AND speak about the girls you treat badly!" Alice said to Edward before Emmett drove off. When we were out of side of Edward the guys started pissing them selves laughing.

_Good old Alice! I wonder why she took pictures though…_

**A/N: and we will be finding out why in my next chapter…**

**BUT… please tell me your favorite bit in your reviews please guys! Thanks. Please R&R love you all xx**


	7. Flirt!

**A/N: sorry! Problems and stuff I needed to sort out :S anyway here you go!**

**BPOV:**

A police officer brought Edward home after about 3 hours just enough time for me and Alice to be _creative._ Edward was severely pissed off but kept going on about the girls eyeing up his 'big cock' whilst driving past. He seriously did my head in!

Me and Alice arrived at school early the next day to do the next step of our plan. I hoped Edward would get humiliated by this, then maybe he'd be nicer to girls! After everything was set up we sat on the benches and waited. The school started filling up and me and Alice were literally bouncing in our seats. After about 10 minutes Edward came up to us holding one of the posters we'd put up. It was a picture of Edward tied naked to a lamp post. Although where his 'privates' were we'd put a 'censored' box over, but instead of the word censored it said 'too small to see'. This was actually the crappest one we did, so I was surprised he brought this one over. Me and Alice burst out laughing just as the bell rang.

"See you in bio!" I whispered seductively in his ear. I quickly kissed his cheek just by the corner of his lips. I grabbed my bag but before we left I shot a wink in Edwards's direction and me and Alice skipped off.

"What was that all about?" Alice asked slightly shocked.

"I wanted to play with him, you know?" Alice surprisingly knew what I was on about, even though I didn't and we left each other to go to classes.

**EPOV:**

What the fuck? Bella was totally different then and wow I have the biggest boner ever! I ran my hand through my hair in frustration. Now I need to find some way to get rid of it… ahaa there's Jessica. I whispered in her ear and she gladly followed me to the janitors closet to help me get rid of the huge stiffy that was straining the seams of jeans. Of course this made us both late for class but I actually don't give a fuck! The day past by agonizingly slow due to the fact that I was looking forward to bio. I literally ran there when the bell rang, which meant I was early. I sat down and waited for Bella. As I was waiting I started day dreaming about her. Like how it would be kissing her lips or laying her down on my bed and slowly peeling each one of her clothes off one by one and then slowly sliding in… I was brought from my fantasies by someone clearing there throat. When I realized that it was Bella I blushed, which was very weird for me cause I'm never embarrassed. She looked curious but didn't ask. She got all her stuff out of her bag and put it on the table. Then she turned to me with the most angelic look on her face.

"Look, Edward, I'm really sorry about the posters and the whole lamp post thing, it was Alice's idea and you know how she gets!" she laughed quietly, it was a beautiful sound, unlike most girls at this school who had a sort of high pitched nasally laugh.

"Well yeah, anyway I hope you can forgive me?" she widened her eyes and she looked truly beautiful.

"Umm yeah of course, yeah I forgive you, yeah umm." I stuttered. Why was I stuttering? I'm so stupid!

She smiled and looked at the board. The whole of the lesson she was shooting flirty glances at me and generally flirting.

At the end of the lesson she left quickly after dropping note on the table. I picked it up and read it.

_OMG ITS HER NUMBER!_

_**A/N: sorry its short but…. Yeah anyway hope you like it!**_


	8. Actual Number

**A/N: here you go…**

**EPOV:**

I wonder what's up with Bella… maybe she realized how irresistible I am? Wouldn't surprise me…

As soon as I got home from school I rushed up to my room and pulled out Bella's number. It rang three times before someone picked up. Before she could answer I started talking:

"Hey sexy, I was wondering if we could come over later? I could show you a good time!" my voice oozed seduction.

"Ermm, this is chief swan, I think you have the wrong number… who is this?" oh fuck!

"Oh sorry!" I quickly hung up and flopped down on to my bed. WTF? Why would Bella do that? She was soo gonna die tomorrow!

**BPOV:**

HAHAHA! Me and Alice were actually sat here pissing our selves after dad got off the phone to Edward. Dad had come in and explained the conversation to us and when he left the room we broke down. I knew I was gonna have to pay for that but I didn't actually care!

The next morning me and Alice were sat at the benches when Edward came storming over.

"Seriously Bella what the fuck? I didn't do anything to you so why did you give me chief swan's number instead of yours?" keeping a perfectly straight face I said:

"Oh shit! I am so sorry! See mine and Charlie's numbers are like really similar so I always get confused when I'm writing my number out! I did it to you as well didn't I Alice?" Edward and I both turned to Alice at the same time. She saw the look in my eyes and replied:

"Yeah, haha you should of heard Charlie when I asked him if he wanted to go shopping!" me and Alice started laughing and Edward looked convinced. PHEW! I guess I have to give him my actual number now. Oh well, this could be fun! I wrote my number out and passed it to Edward. He frowned slightly.

"Is this the right one?" he asked.

"Yeah you can even prank it!" I was actually shocked when he pulled out his phone and typed the number in. I cant believe he didn't believe me! My phone started ringing so I pulled it out and answered:

"See what did I tell you?" I hung up and the bell rang. I kissed Edward on the cheek and told him I'd see him in bio. He was soo putty in my hands! Me and Alice walked of to class thinking of ways to make his life hell.

**EPOV:**

Oh my god! Bella didn't mean to give me the wrong number! See I was right after all! She just totally like me, I mean every girl does, but to have Bella like me I dunno… its just different!

I actually cant wait for biology! After a very slow day it was finally time for bio. I must admit Bella was probably the hottest girl at school at the moment and the amount of guys that like her… its just wow! We flirted the entire lesson! It was great. I could defiantly tell she liked me! As we talked I couldn't help but notice the low cut shirt she had on. When she moved her arms together it pushed her tits off and I couldn't help but stare. Which gave me a huge boner but it was worth it. I might ring her later and ask her over.

_I bet she says yes!_

**A/N:** **sorry! Very short chapter **** but I'm kinda busy! Next chapter will probably be next Sunday… **

**I feel quite weird writing this story as my last name is player :L**

**Well anyway I hope you liked it! Please review cause I'm not really sure what people think :S**


	9. Phone Call

**A/N: sorry! I know I said id update Monday but I was busy… sorry! This is another short chapter as I've sprained my wrist****.**

**EPOV:**

At around fiveish I rang Bella, thankfully _she_ answered this time!

"Hello?" her sweet angel voice said.

"hey sexy!"

"oh hey Edward what's up?" lol! She knew it was me!

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"yeah sure, where do you live?" I gave her directions and said goodbye. Now all I do is wait!

**A/N: sorry short chapter! Sooo sorry about the little error!**


	10. Visits And Webcams

**A/N: I am so sorry about the little teaser chapter :L. But I had a bad wrist anyway :L. Well anyway here's the next chapter!**

**BPOV:**

Haha! Edward is such an idiot! Does he _really_ expect me to go over his house for what he's got planned? Sure I'm going over but he's not getting what he wants from me. I might help damage his ego a bit though he does deserve it. I rang Alice to discuss plans for later.

**EPOV:**

I know it wasn't Bella's fault, but she, her and Alice, _attempted _humiliate me in front of the school. So I though I'd get payback. I quickly set up a live webcam in the corner of my room that focused on my bed but you could see the whole room through it. I connected it to the computer and set it up so it would go live. I sent a message to most of the people in the school to let them know what was going on and at what time. After all that I went downstairs to eat, well I was going to need a lot energy right? I don't know why but I feel that Bella is one of the girls that are a fucking great shag **(sorry, boys say that to me, I'm not sure if it sounds right =S) **and would use a lot of my energy I chuckled to myself and grabbed a sandwich.

**-couple of hours later—**

I was led up in my room when there was a knock at the door, Esme and Carlisle had gone out and Alice was with jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. I switched the camera on and sent the message I'd already typed out to everyone letting them know that now was the time. I ran down the stairs and opened the door. Bella looked absolutely stunning! She was wearing a blue tank top and _very _short denim shorts. I smiled and invited her inside.

**BPOV:**

Edward led me upstairs in to his room. I looked around and noticed a 'hidden' camera in the corner of the room. I could tell it was in because of the green light, honestly did he think I was stupid? Oh well, more people to witness my rejection. I put my bag down and sat down on the edge of the bed and turned to face Edward.

"So what did you want me to come here for?" I asked, acting completely innocent.

"As if you didn't know!" he practically growled at me before pushing me down on the bed. He was so amazing at kissing I almost forgot the plan! _Almost._ I pulled back at him and feigned shock.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I shrieked. He jumped a mile then laughed:

"What do _you_ think I'm doing?" he asked and moved back to kiss me. I jumped up off the bed. And stared at him again once again pretending to be shocked.

"What _ever_ made you think I'd want to kiss _you_?" I pulled a disgusted expression and looked around the room, purposefully towards the camera so it could see my expression.

Edward just scoffed "Cause _every _girl wants to kiss me, duh!" oh that is too much! Time for the next step of the plan.

"Edward, I'm sorry but I'm in a relationship right now, I'm sure you're a great gut and all but, one, your not my type and two, kissing you is like kissing every girl in the school. Tbh I really don't want anything to do with you in _that _way. I mean yeah we can be friends if you want and if you could manage that." And with that I grabbed my bag and walked out of his room, downstairs and into the car. The thing is though I lied to Edward, not about me being in a relationship, but that I didn't like kissing him and that he's not my type. I sighed and drove back to my house to meet Alice and the guys who must have been watching on the webcam.

_This joke really didn't turn out to be so funny._

**A/N: so guys what do you think? Good bad? Good but not the best? Favourite parts? Please review! Reviews make me update faster ;). Oh and next chapter there will be a list of my regular reviewers and a big thank you to all of you :D. well good night **


	11. AN

**A/N:** **right guys… I really am sorry! I know I haven't updated in AGES and now I am it's basically to tell you this…**

**I'm putting this story on hold. :/**

**So I think I've totally fucked this story up! :S**

**Honestly this story has been utterly ruined by me and my stupidness. So I'm gonna stop writing this for a while and try and think of something really good to save this story ****.**

**So I'm putting this on hold and I might be starting a new one… but I'm not sure ****.**

**Anyway thank you all for following this story ****.**

**Put it on story alert if you want just incase I do update****.**

**And add me to author alert if you want, you know… incase I do make a new story which I think I'm going to.**

**THANK YOU GUYS! YOU ALL ROCK!**


	12. Make Up

**A/N: I'm back ;) sorry, this is most probably going to suck! As I haven't wrote in so long! But I really want to get back into writing. So, here goes...**

**EPOV:**

Wow... what the fuck just happened? I walked over to the computer, switched off the webcam, then collapsed on to my bed with my face in my hands. I don't understand. How can she not want me? Everyone wants me! Having a boyfriend doesn't stop most girls. Should I give up... nah. I'm Edward Cullen! If anything this has just made me more determined to have her! Be warned Bella... I'm gonna knock you off your feet.

**-next morning-**

I woke up on time, and got ready faster than ever before. I am going to make Bella want me, if it's the last thing I do. If that means making her think I'm a decent human, consider it done. I jumped in my Volvo and drove to school. As soon as I stepped out of the car, I was instantly swarmed with what people call my 'fan club'. And guess what? I've shagged all of them. But if I was gonna win Bella over; I had to get these girls to back off. Bad times.

"Look girls, I'm gonna need you to back off for a bit, not follow me around... get what I mean?" with that I walked off, they'll soon get the picture.

I walked over to my sister and her friends.

"Where's Bella?"

"It's got nothing to do with you Edward. Oh by the way, the whole school saw you get rejected last night. FUCKING LOL AT YOU." Eurgh, I hate it when Alice talks like that.

"Look Alice, I just wanna talk to her. If I can't have her, I at least want to be friends." It's kind of the truth... but I will have her.

"Whatever Edward, here she comes now, good luck."

I turned around and seen her walking towards me. She was the actually the moat beautiful girl I'd ever seen... and I've never thought that about anyone. I will fuck her.

"Hey Bella! Can I speak to you?" all eyes were on us, losers. "Err... in private please?"

"Erm... yeah sure. Lead the way" she sounded quite nervous. I led her down to a more private area of the school.

"Look Bella, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to disrespect you in anyway, honest. If you don't want to be with me in that way, I'm happy to stay friends." I pulled out my heart breaking crooked smile. That's right Bella, eat it up.

"Oh, it's fine honestly Edward. I overreacted! I also shouldn't have come round when I could have guessed what you wanted. We're cool, don't worry." She gave me a small and walked away. Well.. It's a start right?

**A/N: VERY short. And very bad. Hopefully they'll get longer and better when I get back into it le me know what you think?**


End file.
